Turizm Haftası
Yenişehir Kaymakamlığı Hacı Zarife -Çelebi Aygar Anadolu Lisesi tarafından düzenlenen 15-22 Nisan Turizm Haftası etkinlikleri yapılacaktır. *'Tarih':15 Nisan 2010 Perşembe *'Saat': 14:00 *'Yer':Mimarlar Odası Konferans Salonu(Yenişehir Belediyesi karşısı) Tuizm Nedir? İnsanların türlü amaçlarla yaptıkları gezilere turizm denir. Turizm; başka yerleri görmek, tanımak, eğlenmek, dinlenmek ve alıveriş etmek için yapılan gezilerdir. Bu gezilere katılanlara turist denir. Turizm; iç ve dış turizm olarak ikiye ayrılır. İnsanlar ülke içinde dinlenmek, eğlenmek, alışveriş etmek, gezip görmek için, sürekli yaşadıkları kentin dışına çıkarlar. Başka yerlere giderler. Buna iç turizm denir. Dış turizm ise ülkeler arasında yapılan gezilerdir. Yabancı turist, ülkemize hangi amaçla gelirse gelsin para harcayacaktır. Turistin harcadığı paraya döviz denir. Döviz, yabancı ülke parasıdır. Ülkemizde üretilmeyen ilaç, makine; gereksinme duyduğumuz petrol ve benzeri mallar yabancı ülkelerden alınır. Bunların satın alınabilmesi için dövize gereksinmemiz vardır. Dövizi ürünlerimizin ve ürettiğimiz malların dış ülkelere satışından ya da turizmden sağlarız. Görülüyor ki ülkemizin kalkınmasında turizmin çok önemli bir yeri vardır. Turist, dinlenmek, eğlenmek, görmek istediği yere çabuk, kolay ve rahat gitmek ister. Bunun için yollarımızın bakımlı, konaklama yerlerinin iyi olması gerekir. Yurdumuz turistlerin ilgi duyduğu bir ülkedir. Yurdumuz kuzey yarımkürede Asya ile Avrupa kıtaları arasında bir köprü durumundadır. Ülkemizin üç yanı denizlerle çevrilidir. Ilıman iklim kuşağındadır. Bitki örtüsü bakımından zengindir. Yurdumuzda dört mevsimin özellikleri görülür. Türkiye’miz aynı zamanda tarihi anıtlar yönünden de çok zengindir. Anadolu’muzda çeşitli uygarlıklar yaşanmıştır. Bu uygarlıkların kalıntıları günümüze dek gelmiş ve korunmuştur. Yurdumuz, turizm zenginlikleri bakımından dünyanın sayılı ülkelerinden biridir. Bir ülkede turizmin gelişmesi için bazı koşulların gerçekleşmesi zorunludur. Yolların güzel olması, ulaşım araçlarının gelişmiş olması, konaklama yerlerinin bol, rahat ve temiz olması gereklidir. Turist yatacağı yerin temiz olmasını ister. Ülkemize turist gelmesini istiyorsak, onlara karşı güler yüzlü, iyiliksever, temiz, hoşgörülü olmalıyız. Turistler konuklarımız sayılır. Konuklarımızı rahat ettirmek için her çabayı göstermeliyiz. Turizmi daha iyi anlayıp değerlendirebilmek için, turizmin tanımında geçen görmek, tanımak, eğlenmek, dinlenmek sözcüklerinin anlamı üstünde iyice düşünelim. Görmek : İnsanlar, bulundukları yerden uzakta da olsa anıtları, kentleri, tarihsel kalıntıları, doğa güzelliklerini, sanat yapılarını yakından görmek ister. İnsanların, bu özlemlerini düşünerek müzeler kurmalı, görülmeye, incelemeye değer kalıntıları ortaya çıkararak onları sergilemeli, bunları görmek için gelen turistlere yardımcı olmalıyız. Tanımak : Turist, bir ülkeyi bir yöreyi tanımak ister. Orada yaşayanların törelerini, göreneklerini, yaşamlarını bilmek ister. Bu istek insanlar arasında sevgi, arkadaşlık, dostluk bağlarının doğup gelişmesini sağlar. Aslında turizm yalnız ekonomik yararlar sağladığı için değil, insanlar arasında dostluk duygularının doğup gelişmesine yardımcı olduğu için de yararlıdır. Eğlenmek : Dinlenmenin bir çeşididir. Zamanı iyi güzel ve hoş geçirmektir. Eğlence yerlerinin temiz, iyi, ucuz, güzel olması turistin o yerde uzun süre kalmasını sağlar. Dinlenmek : Çalışmaya ara vererek, yorgunluğu gidermektir. Çalışanların belirli bir süre dinlenmek haklarıdır. Bu hak yasalarla güvence altına alınmıştır. Ülkemize dinlenmek için gelen turiste her kolaylığı göstermeli, onları rahat ettirmeliyiz. Sonuç olarak ülkemizin doğal zenginliklerini, anıtlarını, tarihi kalıntılarını, müzelerini görmek güneşinden, denizinden, kaplıcalarından yararlanmak, dinlenmek, eğlenmek için gelen turistlere yardımcı olmalıyız. Turistleri rahatsız etmeyelim. Değişik giysilerini ve davranışlarım hoşgörü ile karşılayalım. Turistlerin karşılaştıkları güçlükleri yenmek için yardımcı olalım. Turistik eşya satımında eşyanın gerçek değerini isteyelim. Bize yapılmasını istemediğimiz hareketlerin turistlere yapılmasını önleyelim. MAVİ KIYILAR Yurdumuzun Antalya’dan Alanya’ya kadar uzanan kıyısındaki güzelliklerini dünyanın hiç bir yerinde göremedim. Burada tabiat insanoğluna hiç bir yerde rastlanmayan bir bağışta bulunmuş : «İşte sana yeryüzünde bir cennet! »demiş. Bu kıyılarda tarih boyunca, buraların güzelliklerini anlayan insanlar oturmuş, ilkçağlarda « yaprak ve çiçek ülkesi » anlamına gelen bir kelimeyle adlandırılan bu bölgede birbiri yanında ve birbirinden bayındır yüzlerce şehir kurulmuştur. Roma çağının sonlarına kadar bu şehirler, binlerce seyirci alan mermer tiyatroları, stadyumları, su kemerleri, heykellerle süslü sokaklarıyla birbirleriyle yarışırlarmış. Selçuklular devrinde de Antalya, hele Alanya güzel anıtlarla donatılmış. Anadolu’nun bu parçası, bu gün hem tabiatı, hem tarihî eserleri bakımından Akdeniz kıyısında, başta gelen bir bölgedir. Bayramdan bayrama Antalya’ya bir turistik gezi düzenlenir. Yazın uçaklar işler. Her gün İstanbul’dan, Bursa’dan, Ankara’dan otobüsler gelir. Yollar da güzeldir. Ama bütün bu taşıt imkanları Antalya – Alanya kıyılarını gereğince değerlendirmeye yetmez. Antalya, Türkiye’nin turistik bir merkezi olmak için bekler, durur. Antalya ve çevresi için bir turizm kampanyasına girişmemiz gerekir, bu, bize önce döviz sağlar. Sonra, dünyanın en güzel kıyılarının Türkiye’de bulunduğunu duyurmak olanağını kazandırır. Antalya, Alanya, Side, Perge ve Manavgat’ı görememiş insanlara kızmıyorum. Çünkü oraların güzelliklerini duymamış, resimlerini görememiş olabilirler. Bu konuda bizim kusurumuz var demektir. Çünkü oraları iyi tanıtamamışız. Antalya’nın Kale mahallesinde gezmek, iki yanı mimarlık eserleriyle süslü daracık sokaklarında dolaşmak ne kadar güzeldir! Sonra Antalya limanından masmavi Akdeniz’in, sarı, yeşil, kırmızı çizgiler çizen kayalıkların güzelliğine doyum olmaz. Ağaçlarda yüz binlerce portakal, limon, mandalina, turunç sarkan bahçeleri görmek, Düden şelalesi önünden motorla yüzlerce kez geçmek insanı usandırmaz. Antalya’ya geldiğimizin ertesi günü hemen Alanya’ya gittik Alanya’yı kendilerine kışlık başkent seçmişler. Alanya’da kadınlar yeşil, kırmızı, beyaz çizgili ipekten bir çeşit kumaş dokuyorlar. Onlardan birkaç tane aldım. Bu dokumadan etekler yapılsa Avrupalılar şaşkınlıktan parmaklarım ısırırlar. Azra ERHAT (Mavi Anadolu’dan) GÜZEL SÖZLER · Temizlik turizmin, turizm kalkınmanın anahtarıdır. · Turizm hizmetle gelişir, sevgi ile büyür. · Yurdumuzdan hoşnut ayrılan her turist bizim yeni bir dostumuzdur. · Turizm yolu, barış ve kalkınma yoludur. · Turiste saygı varsa, turizmde kaygı yoktur. · Bir memnun turist, bin turist yollar. · Hiç bir mavi Akdeniz’den güzel değildir. TURİZM SKEÇLERİ UYANIK ESNAF VE TURİSTLER KİŞİLER:Ahmet(Halı tüccarı;sahtekar, uyanık bir karakter),onun satış elemanı olarak çalışan yeğeni,erkek turist,bayan turist,komiser,sivil polis) Ahmet:Welkam madam,mösyu,hov ar yu! Bay turist:Thank you… Bayan turist:We are looking for Sultan Ahmet … Ahmet:Ya ,bırak sen şimdi madam Sultan Ahmet’i,bak karşında duruyor esnaf Ahmet! En güzel halılar,kilimler,el dokumaları,antikalar…Neydi oğlum bunun İngilizcesi? Kalfa:(Sözlüğe bakar)Bir dakika…Karpet Ahmet:Ha,karpıtlar… Bayan turist:No,thanks.We want to going S.Ahmet.Adres,please. Ahmet:Allah,Allah!Tutturdular S.Ahmet diye.Önce içeriye bir coming,sonra nereye istersen going. Kalfa:Amca sen İngilice’yi bayağı ilerletmişsin be! Ahmet:Ne sandın oğlum,biz hayat mektebinden çifte takdirle mezun olduk,anladın mı?Sen döktür bakalım cevherini ,seni görelim bir de. Kalfa:(Bocalar)Eeeee…Welcome…Please …come in…Sultan Ahmet… Ahmet:( Sözünü keser,alaycı)Hey maşallah! İngilizce’ye bak be!Süper!Yıllarca tahsil gördüğün belli,nazarım değer sana!Lan oğlum,halıları anlatsana!Antika mantika… Kalfa:Ne antikası amca!Bunlar Çin malı değil mi? Ahmet:Sus,Çin’i mini karıştırma ,anlayacaklar şimdi! Erkek turist:Lets go!They dont know S.Ahmet. Bayan Turist:Yes,lets go. Ahmet:Destur!Madam,mister!(Turistleri zorla içeri almaya çabalar)Buradan boş çıkmak yürek ister.Ulan bugün hep kafiyeli konuşuyorum be! Erkek turist:What are you doing ,please! Bayan turist:No shopping.We dont want karpet! Ahmet:Ne diyo ya bu? Kalfa:Halı ,malı istemiyor amca bunlar,anlamadın mı? Ahmet:Nasıl istemezler oğlum!Isparta’sı var,Hereke’si var…Ta Çin’den,İran’dan gelenleri var.Hep si antika bunların,tarihi eser…Uçanını bile bulurum alimallah!(Halının üstünde uçma taklidi yapar)Sen paradan bahset yeter ki.(Eliyle para işareti yapar)Dolar,yuro;my love! Kalfa:İyi de amca bunların niyetleri yok. Baksana bakışlarına. Ahmet: Dur oğlum be!Sen ne anlarsın esnaflıktan. Hepsi önce azıcık naz eder bunların. Hani ucuza kapatayım diye düşünür belki de. (Turistin kucağına halıyı bırakıverir.) Bak şunun renklerine ,şunun yumuşaklığına. Yere değil de üstüne ser çarşaf niyetine. (Sendeler,dengesini kaybedip halı kucağında kaba etinin üstüne düşer) Erkek turist:Oh my Good!Wery heavy! Ahmet:Aç kalmış sanki gariban.Şuncacık halıyı taşıyamaz mı insan?Dövizcikleri bitmesin diye yemek de mi yemez bu pintiler?Ama, lamı cimi yok burdan boş çıkamazlar. Yolmadan göndermem bu kazları. Memleket döviz kazansın diye ha ,kendime bir şey istiyorsam… Kalfa:Bilmem mi amca, memleketi ne kadar sevdiğini. Erkek turist: (Ahmet’in elinden kurtuluş olmadığını anlar.Ucuz bir halı alıp yakayı sıyırmaya çalışır) Okey, okey, okey,! How much money is this?(Cüzdanından para çıkarır) Ahmet: (Dövizleri görünce afallar,kendinden geçer) (Turistin elinden paraları çekip almaya başlar) Ooo!O antika, çok mani… Ama seni sevdim.Yani bizim atalarımız bile Çanakkale’de yan yana yatıyolar değil mi? Onun için özel indirim yaptım. En iyisini seçtin bil hani: Wandırful, wandırful. Erkek turist ve Bayan turist( Şaşırırlar)No no! What are you doing? 1.Polis:Evet, ne zamandır peşindeydik Ahmet Beyefendi. Çok şikayet alıyor ama bir türlü delil bulamıyorduk. 2.Polis:Evet, amirim, biliyorsun günlerdir simitçi kılığında bekliyordum dükkanın önünde. 1.Polis:Sen uzak doğu kökenli, adi halıları antika diye yuttur. 2.Polis: Turistlere fahiş fiyata zorla sat. İnsafsız herif! Turizme darbe vuran senin gibi adi adamlardan ülkeyi temizleyene kadar rahat uyku yok bize.(Ahmet’i kollarına girip derdest ederler) Ahmet:Durun ağabeyler yanlış anladınız!Ben onlara adres tarif ediyordum.(Polislerin kollarındayken abartılı vücut dili ,tonlamayla turistlere yardım havasında,telaşlı…) S.Ahmet…Camii… Go go go! Turn! Go go go. …(Ezan okur gibi)Allah ekber Allah ekber… 1.Polis:Şimdi ben de sana bir adres tarif edeceğim: Turizmde kötü niyet çıkmaz yol;az ötede seni bekler karakol.Yürü bakalım!(Ahmet’i alıp sahneden çıkarlar.) İç linkler Dış linkler Kategori:Önemli günleri anma ve kutlama proğramları Kategori:Yenişehir proğramları